Song Ficlet Series
by Kitt-Lizzy28
Summary: Series of unrelated one-shots in Rizzoli and Isles universe
1. Avicii-Wake Me Up

**So I've been swamped with college and stuff and totally lost the idea for my other story. But I am determined to get it back! So I've been writing these song fics to speed that along and I decided to post them here. Reviews are much appreciated! – Izzy Kitty **

**(Oh yeah, I own nothing and all that blah blah)**

_Avicii-Wake Me Up_

~Maura~

I never really fit in. I knew that from the start. So I ignored it all. Went to school in a haze. Never really awake. Just biding my time until the bell rings and the stupid chants stop. Everyday it's like I'm slipping further down. Drowning is a better explanation. I feel like I'm drowning and there's no one to save me. I walk outside the school building and take a deep breath. Ahh refreshing right? Not for me. Compartmentalization works wonders. Everything has its own little box that fits neatly on to a shelf that seems to run for miles in my brain. I know that's physically impossible, but it's a figure of speech right? Anyway, I'm walking home when two cheerleaders stop me. The first one, Becky, is pretty snobbish and the second one, Shannon, is the same way. Except that she is a little less snobbish. And does care. Just a little though.

"Well look here Shannon, its Maura-the-bora"

"Yeah Becky, I think it is. What are we gonna do?"

"Just leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you guys."

They start to advance on me and I can smell the horrible stench of Becky's perfume. If you can call it that.

"Okay I'll leave you alone Bore-a, right after. . ."

I see the fist coming but it's too late to dodge it. I hear a loud cracking sound then white hot pain coming from my face. I stumble back holding my nose, only to trip on Shannon's foot. Then I feel the weightlessness of free falling before my head hits the ground. I black out.

"Oh my god Becky what did you do?"

I hear an unfamiliar voice yelling at Becky. I don't want to open my eyes. I just want to fade away, but I'm curious to who this voice belongs to.

"Oh look it's the dyke Rizzo coming to the rescue. "

Rizzo? I open my eyes to see who they're talking about. I look around and see Shannon holding her eye, and Becky stumbling backwards holding her nose. A tall, lithe frame steps into my view and I can't help but gawk. She's beautiful. With her long flowing black curls and her tan body, she looks like she just stepped out of an Italian magazine.

"You two should be ashamed for hurting this nice girl. She did nothing to you but y'all are just targeting her and blaming her for all of YOUR shortcomings. You should leave before I hurt you more that she's hurt."

I hear them scramble off as I blacked out again.

When I come to again, I'm moving up and down. I realize I'm being carried by the beautiful girl. I start to struggle and move around.

"Hey, hey stop that. I'm taking you somewhere safe so stop worrying."

I stopped moving and held on to her. After a while I felt her moving to lay me down. As soon as I hit the soft pillow, I was out cold. I woke up to music. I slowly sat up and took stock of my injuries. My head hurt like hell and I felt a bump on my scalp. I felt my nose and was relieved when I felt a splint on the bridge. Then I heard her voice from the corner.

_"So wake me up when it's all over; when I'm wiser and I'm older; all this time I was finding myself and I . . . didn't know I was lost."_

I looked over at the corner, and saw her folded up in a chair with a black Les Paul across her lap. She had a look of concentration on her face while she was playing. She looked up and caught me staring.

"Hey Maura. How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you. Where am I? You're not going to hurt me are you? Please don't I didn't do anything I promise!" I started to curl up in a ball.

"Hey hey stop it. Okay, my names Jane but you can call me Jay. You're in my bedroom, in my house, and I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay." I said timidly.

"Do you want me to call your parents? I'm sure they must be worried about you."

"No, my parents don't care. They don't even live here, they live in London. They sent me here as a last ditch effort for me to make friends but everybody hates me because I'm too smart!" I started to cry. Jay wrapped me in a hug to comfort me.

"All my life I've been living in this haze to protect myself from the ridicule. Going through the motions, never really awake Jay. I'm tired of doing this every day. I'm too smart, I'm awkward and I can't lie. Who would want a friend like that?"

I started to cry again. Jay and I must've sat like that for over an hour. I tried to stop but the tears just kept coming. And Jay just kept holding me and telling me that it was going to be okay. After a few more minutes, I stopped crying and was reduced to just sniffling.

"Well Maur, I think it's time for you to wake up because I want to be your friend. Not out of pity, because I genuinely want to be your friend. And I bet my other friends Frost and Susie would totally love you as their friend too."

**Let me know what you think! Also I'll take song suggestions on tumblr: kitt-lizzy28**


	2. Asher Roth-Apples and Bananas

**I think EVERYONE could use a little humor, agreed? And everyone LOVES Frost right? I say let's keep him alive in the stories that the authors write in this fandom! The peeps on Tumblr are talking about Maura getting high on Marijuana. . . Awesomeness cause I happen to listen to some music that involves getting high. . . – Izzy- Kitty XD (And no I don't get high. Promise.)**

**(I don't own this and all that blah blah)**

**Asher Roth- Apples and Bananas**

**~Jane~**

I'm walking through the door to Maura's house when I hear laughter. Then the smell hits me. What the heck? Maura's smoking? I take another sniff. Weed of all things? Yep that's definitely weed. I round the corner to the kitchen, ready to interrogate her when I see Frost sitting on the island. Right next to him was an empty bag of weed along with an assortment of cookies and brownies. And Maura spots me standing there with my jaw dropped.

"Heeeyyy Janie! How's my LLBFF?" she starts snickering.

"Hey Jane, okay I know what it looks like but I didn't eat any I swear." Frost says.

"How did she get a bag, and why is she baking it?" I look over at Maura.

"Well, she offered to help the drug unit with their drug dog training, so I helped her bake these but then she wanted to try them to see if they were good and she ate one before I could stop her. I'm sorr-"

"Frost its fine, thanks for looking out for her. But I think I got it."

"Okay, good luck Jane." Frost says as he walks out the door.

When I come back, Maura's laying on the island singing something illegible. I move anything sharp off the countertop and start cleaning up her mess. I'm halfway through washing the dishes when I see Maura going through her fridge.

"What are you lookin' for Maur?"

"Opples and Bononos"

"What?"

"Opples and Bononos" she says as she comes out the fridge holding some apples and bananas.

"Oh you meant Apples and Bananas"

"No, I meant Opples and Bononos, like the song." She takes a bite out of the apple.

"Okay? Let me guess, Asher Roth?"

"Yeah! I love that song!" she starts dancing around the kitchen singing.

"_I like to eat eat eat eat eat eat Apples and Bananas; I like t Opples and Bononos! Pop a chakra, pop, lock and drop it, block block, get off him, rock and jock is awesome; talk to John Carson, clock stops the ball son, PAUSE!" _she stops and points at me.

I'm staring at her, waaay too long. But long enough for her I guess. "What?" I ask.

"_Who died and left Charles in charge? Let me borrow your car. . ." _she trails off as she sinks down on the couch.

I walk over and notice she still has the banana. I try and take it from her but she tightens her grip.

"I'll bring it back tomorrow unscarred. . ." she mumbles and starts snoring.

"I totally bet you would." I laugh and turn out the lights.

**Got a song suggestion? Leave it in a review or on my tumblr: kitt-lizzy28. Next up: maybe some Imagine Dragons. . . . I dunno. . . see ya in a few!**


End file.
